Nightbird meets the Vampire Slayer
by maxgleek01
Summary: Nighbird(Blaine Anderson) discovers the world of vampires right after he graduates from school. With the help of some new and old friends, he'll be able to defeat them. Meanwhile, Santana falls in love with a redhair Wiccan and Sam discovers his boss is a monster. Ships include: Blaine/Kurt, Blaine/Spike and Willow/Santana.
1. Chapter 1

Lima, Ohio

Nightbird was patrolling through the hallways of McKinley High School for the very last time. Not because they didn't need his services anymore; this was his last day –well, night- of school. Those empty hallways were once filled with joy, with lots of impromptu performances, romance, swift dance moves, friends, and, of course, glee. Now they were gloomy and dingy, as if they were mourning the departure of the seniors. He sighed and took a peak at the Choir Room. A tear fell down his cheek. It was over. He was ready to face his destiny. Or that's what he thought.

It didn't take long for him to realize he wasn't alone tonight. He heard some strange moaning coming from behind. He slowly turned around and saw a jock from the football team named James.

"Oh, thanks God it's you. You scared me" Nightbird said and sighed in relieve. "What are you doing here? It's kind of late. Are you nostalgic, too?"

"Not really. I'm just hungry."

"It's okay; let's find you something to eat."

"Actually," he said. "I might just have found some food." He smiled and suddenly his face morphed completely into a demon-like creature. His mouth revealed two huge fangs and his eyes were reddish and evil. He grabbed Nightbird in his arms and reached his neck with his mouth, as if he wanted to bite him.

Nightbird pushed the vampy against the locker rooms and got into the Choir Room, looking for something to defend himself. Everything was useless; the only thing he could use as a weapon was the broom. He held it in his hands without hesitation.

The monster ran into the choir room and attacked Nightbird, dragging him around the room. He hit the beast with the broom, accidentally breaking it into two pieces. He was doomed. The creature aimed for his neck again. He stabbed the evil guy with the piece of broom he had in his hand, right into his heart. James became dust in the wind.

What the fuck just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine Anderson sat at the train station while he read a comic book. He was trying to think in other thing but he couldn't. It's been a week since the demon had attacked him at high school when he was casually patrolling as Nightbird, his superhero alias. He had faced a couple of evil guys, but nothing as… real as this guy. A vampire. He was almost certain James was a vampire. But it was something he couldn't tell anyone, because they would obviously laugh at him or just ask him if the guy sparkled. He couldn't leave Lima, like that, knowing danger was lying in McKinley. But there wasn't anything he could do. It was too late now. He was going to take a train in a couple of minutes and he was leaving home for good. He was moving to New York City, to go to college.

"Dude, is that your train?" a warm familiar voice said, next to him. Jake was sitting next to him.

Blaine and Jake had become close friends during his last days at high school. Jake was going to be a junior next year and Blaine had given his friend some advice to get through it. They usually hang out with the other guys from glee club: Sam (Blaine's best friend) and Ryder. But Sam had already left to New York a couple of days ago, and Ryder and Jake weren't on good terms. The guys also happened to have a secret identity. Sam was Blonde Chameleon, and he was able to imitate other people's voice. Ryder and Jake were the Mega Studs, and they were strong and the girls would fall at their feet. Blaine's weapon was his brain. Also, he happened to have some wrestling skills. They used to fight against crime during high school, but those days were gone. The only one who still use his uniform and his skills was Blaine, but not even his friends knew about it and he wasn't sure if he should tell them, either. He didn't like to have secrets, but he just didn't want any trouble.

Blaine looked up from his comic book and saw the train. It was it.

"Oh, yes, this must be it. Well, it's time for me to leave, I guess."

Jake smiled.

"I'll miss you, dude" he said to his older friend. "Promise me we are going to stay in touch."

"Of course we are!" he smiled at Jake and hugged him. He didn't know when he was going to see him again. "Before I go, just promise me something" he whispered. "Take care of McKinley, something evil is going on, and I can't tell what it is."

"I promise" Jake said and let his friend go. "Good luck, or as you guys say, break a leg."

And so, Blaine got in the train, feeling guilty, scared and excited, all at the same time. One would say he was running away from danger, but actually, he was going into the mouth of the big bad wolf, without even realizing it.


	3. Chapter 3

After several hours of travelling, Blaine finally arrived to the Big Apple. The train he had taken made its final stop at Grand Central Station and people started to stand up and take their baggage. Blaine closed his book and put it in his backpack and grabbed his suitcase.

Outside, there were lots of people going everywhere, getting out of a train and into another one. Despite all the movement at the station, he found his friends by just looking up. Kurt, his fiancé, held up a huge sign that read "WELCOME BLAINE". Next to him, Rachel and Sam were chatting. Santana was sitting at a bleacher, legs crossed, looking terribly annoyed.

"I just don't understand why we all had to come and greet him. He already knows where-" Santana started but Kurt interrupted her.

"LOOK! HE'S HERE!" he screamed loudly. Blaine smiled and ran into the arms of his lover.

"I missed you" Kurt said and brushed his cheek.

"I missed you, too, but now I'm glad we're both here, doing what we always dreamed of."

"Let me help you with your baggage, bro" Sam offered, after high fiving him and giving Blaine a bear hug. "New York is not the same without my best friend."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "We couldn't stop talking about you the whole week, we were so excited… well, except Santana, of course, but you know her, she's always going to be that way."

He nodded and looked at his Hispanic friend, if he could call her "friend". She was distant. She didn't seem to notice what was happening anymore. She was actually looking at a girl, getting out of a train. She wasn't any ordinary girl. She was different. She was special. She had red pointy hair, shiny eyes and small beautiful lips, revealing a charming smile as she looked around. It was clearly the first time she visited New York City. She stared down at a map she was holding in her hands, which were covered by a pair of black leather gloves. Suddenly, a strong gust hit her face and she dropped the map. It flew away with the wind.

"I have a welcome present for you" Rachel said, returning all the attention to her as she pulled out a ticket from her coat. "You're invited to my first preview on Funny Girl!"

"Wow! Rachel this is amazing! I'm going to be there, you're going to be awesome! I'm sure." Blaine said and hugged her.

"I know; I'm confident" she said and rolled her eyes. She hadn't changed a bit.

Santana didn't give a fuck about what Rachel was talking anymore; she stood up and grabbed the map that was placed in front of her. She stared everywhere, she couldn't find the redhead. Just when she was about to give up, she accidentally burst into her.

"Uh… I think this is yours" she said, looking right into her eyes, her cheeks were blushing a little.

"Aw, thanks, I thought I had lost it for good" she said, showing her bright smile. "I'm glad it didn't happen, I've never been here before and I would probably have problems."

"Anytime… Don't be scared of the city, it is nice, if you hang with the right friends, you will discover it is actually beautiful" Santana said. Where the hell did that had come from?

"You're very nice… I mean, that's very nice" the redhead said nervously.

"So are you… I'm Santana, by the way. What's your name?"

"Willow."


	4. Chapter 4

"Willow… like the tree?" Santana asked, containing her laughter.

"Oh, go ahead. You can laugh all you want. You know, it's funny."

"I like funny" she added and winked an eye to the mysterious auburn-haired girl.

Willow just nodded. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't remember the last time she had flirted with a girl. She had been through a lot recently. But this could be her chance to start all over again.

"So, are you staying at the city, or just passing by?" Santana said, gently looking at Willow.

"I'm actually planning to settle down. I know a place where they would rent me an apartment. Very cheap. H-How about you?"

"Oh, I live here, in an apartment, with my friends. As in _FRIENDS_. I got a job. I'm a pole dancer."

"Wow. Cool… Where do you work at?"

"The Cat's Scratch Club. If you ever want to go, just ask for me" she offered friendly.

"Oh, that's very nice. I guess I'll see you around, then."

Santana gave Willow her phone number, in case she ever needed a friend or someone to talk to… or just someone to fuck. Then she returned to her friends, who had been waiting for her for the last ten minutes or so.

After half an hour of traffic jam, Blaine arrived to his new home. The ex-glee club members helped him unpack his things at Kurt's bedroom, where he would be sleeping for the next years… hopefully. Rachel had organized a small dinner to welcome Blaine. The guys had fun telling stories about glee club and McKinley, and after a while, everyone was sleepy or just too drunk and went to bed.

Blaine locked the doors of his new bedroom and sat at the edge of his bed, while his fiancé changed his clothes in front of him.

"Wow, it's been a long day. Don't get me wrong, I'm really excited. But I'm exhausted. I'm just glad it's over."

"Who said it's over? I still have a present for you" Kurt said and smiled at his boyfriend, before pressing Blaine against their bed, where he started to kiss him as if he wanted to eat him.

The lovers where too busy having fun they ignored the shadowy figure that observed them outside their apartment. A pair of starving red eyes glowed in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana woke up in the middle of the night. She had had a horrible nightmare that included giant dildos. She looked around. It was just a dream.

She sighed, got out of bed and put on her slippers. Santana went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. It made her feel more relaxed. Then she heard a scream. Someone was being attacked or tortured. Maybe it was just her imagination. Then she heard something falling to the ground. This was definitely not her imagination. The sound came from Kurt's bedroom. What could have happened?

She knew she had to stop whatever was attacking Kurt, so she returned to her bedroom and grabbed the gun her _Abuela_ had sent her for Christmas. She was ready to kill whoever was hurting Kurt. She tried to open his door. It was locked. It didn't matter; she knew how to open a locked door. She was from Lima Heights, after all.

After applying a trick her cousin taught her, she finally opened Lady Hummel's door to find…

Blaine was banging Kurt against the wall. Blaine was resting his butt on Kurt's desk; everything else was on the floor, including their clothes and underwear. Kurt was moaning loudly and both of them where moving rhythmically. Then they both stopped and stared at Santana.

"Blaine, I thought you locked the door" Kurt tried to say, but it all came out like an orgasm.

Santana closed her eyes tightly. "GROSS! I thought someone was being attacked. Remember me to give _you 50 Shades of Gay_ for Christmas, Lady Hummel" she said and closed the door. It took half a minute before the moaning began again. That's where all the sounds came from. No one was being attacked. Yet.

She turned around, to put the glass back at the kitchen and she saw him through the window.

A man was standing outside their apartment and he was staring at her.

"Go away, you creep!" she screamed and pointed the gun at him. He replied something but she couldn't listen to him. She wasn't going to open the window to listen to what the mysterious guy said. Not in a million years. Or was she?

The guy crossed his arms and stared at her. Clearly, he wasn't going anywhere. She had so many questions. How did he climb there? What did he want? Was he a thief? The next moment, she was opening the big window, with the gun still aiming for the creep.

"Let me in" the guy said in a smooth voice. He had a French accent.

"Hell to the no, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"She sent me here" he said.

"Who?"

"You're all going to die" he smiled.

"I don't think so" she said and shot the thief. He fell to the ground. Santana just killed a man. She threw the gun away and took a closer look to the corpse, sticking her head out of the window. The dead body… where was it?

Suddenly, the vampire pulled up Santana from above and she screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine and Kurt were lying on the carpet. They were both exhausted. They've been having sex for the last two hours and they needed some rest. It's been the best welcome party Blaine ever had in his entire life.

"Do you think Santana is going to be okay?" he asked Kurt.

"Yes, she's strong. Plus, is not the first time someone accidentally walks in on us while we're having sex. Do you want another round?"

Blaine still had a bad feeling about Santana, and he knew it wasn't because she had watched him fucking Kurt against the wall. It was something else, but he couldn't tell. However, he couldn't refuse another round, so he jumped on his boyfriend and his worries faded away.

Santana opened her eyes. Again. What had happened? There was a man with voyeuristic intentions, she remembered that. Then she had shot him dead. But he didn't die. The last thing her mind could recall was the guy knocking her out as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Oh, what a night!

She was at the apartment from upstairs. But the man… where was him?

She blinked and suddenly the vampire appeared in front of her.

"You woke up just in time for dinner" he laughed.

"You fucking bastard, untie me now or I'm going all Lima Heights on you!"

"I like them rough" he claimed.

"Are you going to rape me?" she asked. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Rape you? Oh, no, I'm not going to rape you. I'm just going to kill you" he said and his face changed into a monster. Santana screamed. Maybe someone would hear her and save her.

He smiled, revealing his pointy fangs. Yeah, he was definitely a vampire.

"You look juicy" he added and pressed his mouth against her neck and he bit her. It was painful, but delightful. Like losing your virginity, she thought. Her blood was streaming down her neck while the vampire kept sucking. "A slayer's blood is always satisfying."

A slayer's blood? She didn't understand what the vampire was saying. She was trying to untie her wrists while the bloodsucker kept draining her blood. She was definitely going to punch him on the face if she had the chance.

Then, the door was torn down and Willow entered. She was wearing the same gloves and black coat, but this time she was holding a crossbow.

"Leave her alone" she said and shot the vampire with a wooden stake and he disappeared into dust. "Cool! I thought I'd never had the chance to use it" she added with excitement.

"I don't understand what's going on… but am I going to become a vampire or something?" Santana asked, after Willow untied her.

"No, you would only become one if he drains all your blood and you have a blood exchange. I think he was only planning to kill you."

Santana raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know all these things?"

"Okay, so I think I need to introduce myself again. Hi, my name is Willow Rosenberg. I am a Wiccan. My best friend is a vampire slayer. I tried to destroy the world once. Oh, and in case you were wondering… I am also a lesbian."


	7. Chapter 7

Santana and Willow sat at the dinner table, some minutes later. They were both drinking tea and Willow was answering Santana's questions. They'd been up all night.

"So… are all vampires evil?" Santana asked.

"Yes, well, unless they have a soul."

"And how can they have their soul back?"

"By spells, mostly" Willow replied.

"I'm sorry I ask so many questions… I'm just so confused."

"It's okay; I think you look cute when you're confused."

Santana blushed and continued with her endless questions. "Are all slayers female, or can there be a male slayer, too?"

"No, I don't know why is this rule, but only a girl can be a slayer."

"So… Basically, you need to have a vagina to slay a vampire."

"Yes" Willow giggled. "You could say so."

"Can I ask you one more question? I promise this is the last one" Santana said.

"Well, of course. That's why I'm here for. I'm like your watcher."

"Are you single?"

Willow stuttered. "S-sure. W-why?"

"Just curious."

The girls kept chatting for a couple more hours, until the sun rose again. Then, the rest of the gang left their rooms to have breakfast. Rachel was wearing an old-fashioned nightgown, Sam was shirtless and Blaine was wearing his t-shirt backwards. Kurt was still sleeping or he couldn't walk after last night's sex.

"Hi, Santana" Rachel said with the same enthusiasm she always woke up with. "Hello… Who are you?"

"Oh, she's just a friend of mine… I invited her to drink tea, that's all" Santana replied without thinking too much.

"You invited her to have tea at this time? Wanky! I mean… Nice to meet you" Rachel and Willow awkwardly shook hands. "My name is Rachel Berry, but you probably already know that if you saw me on those Funny Girl billboards all around the city."

"I'm Blaine Anderson and it's a pleasure to meet you" Blaine introduced himself to the new girl politely.

"And I'm Sam and I fancy your hairdo" Sam said, doing his best impression of a British accent. It reminded Willow of Giles, an old friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Willow Rosenberg, by the way. I have to leave now. I have some stuff to do, but I'll see you guys tomorrow." She grabbed her purse and left.

Blaine caught a glimpse of her purse. It seemed like she had a crossbow. And a stake. Blaine had a strange feeling about it. Nightbird was going to prowl in the Big Apple tonight. He needed answers.


End file.
